<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normal People by lizziethegemini4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396455">Normal People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziethegemini4/pseuds/lizziethegemini4'>lizziethegemini4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nectar - Joji (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Love, finding love again, nectar album joji, normal people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziethegemini4/pseuds/lizziethegemini4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joji found his girlfriend of two years cheating with his best friend Ian. Will Joji find love again or focus on himself? </p><p>(I’ll come up with something better later :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George "Joji" Miller/You, Ian Carter &amp; George "Joji" Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Normal People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nala Jones - You/Reader<br/>Joji - The man himself<br/>Ian - The man himself<br/>Lisa - Could be some bitch you hate :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The devil came back, he's dancing in your path</em>
</p><p>I trusted her with my whole heart but little did I know she was a devil in a disguise. What she did was wrong and I don’t think that this relationship will stand like it did before. I just remember the night that everything happened, I thought she loved me. I really did but you don’t cheat on someone that you claim that you love.</p><p>She cheated and it angered me because I felt like the 2 years we was together was just a waste. My heart shattered when I found them on her bed at her house and they were naked whilst he was penetrating into her. She looked at me and she knew that she couldn’t get out of this one and what was even worse that she was even messing with my best friend Ian.</p><p>
  <b> Flashback...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“LISA. WHAT THE FUCK AR- IAN? OH MY GOD, NO!” It was quite as I felt tears building and they were falling, this time they wouldn’t stop. I was so angry yet hurt at she could do such of a thing.</p><p>“Joji, I’m sorry. I didn’t have the guts to tell you that I wasn’t happy. I felt lonely.” She admitted as Ian was still in her.</p><p>“Bro. I-“</p><p>“DON’T YOU FUCKING SPEAK! WE ARE BROS, HOW COULD YOU FUCK MY GIRL LIKE THAT? YOU KNOW I WAS CRAZY ABOUT HER, THIS WAS THE GIRL THAT I WANTED TO PROPOSE TO.” I yelled.</p><p>Lisa was shocked as she realised everything that Joji has been doing for the last two weeks but she knew she couldn’t get him back after what happened. I stepped closer into the room and took off the necklace and the ring that Lisa bought for me, I threw it back in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck both of you, don’t ever think I’ll come back and forgive you. You two were the only closet things I had and look what you are doing.” “HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN HAPPENING?” “3 months.” Lisa admitted. “Well, if he gets you pregnant that’s all on you. Don’t call me, don’t turn up at my house. Fuck both of you. Pieces of shit.” “But Joji-“ “NO! Lisa, don’t pull that shit on me! You have ruined it. Fuck you. Continue with your nasty shit, you disgust me.” I said with a bitter tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So you're acting like you need me now, hey</em>
</p><p> </p><p> I left her house and drove home, it was dark and wet from the heavy rain that was pouring outside. I was in shock and anger was building, I couldn’t calm down, there was so much going through my mind. I walked inside the house took my shoes off by the door and put my jacket on the rack. I started screaming and grabbed the first thing close to me and smashed it on the floor. I saw the picture frame of me and her and I grabbed it, I slammed it on the floor and stepped on it with so much fire that was burning out. I grabbed the picture not caring if I cut my finger from the glass and ripped the photo in half. I grabbed her things and packed it in a bag and threw it outside my house. Once I had calmed down a little, I cleaned the mess I made and threw everything away.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joji</strong>: come pick up your shit, it’s on the front door.</p><p><strong>Joji:</strong> sent an attachment: 1 image.</p><p><strong>youre dead to me:</strong> can we not discuss this?</p><p><strong>Joji:</strong> grab your shit and go</p><p><strong> Joji:</strong> give me back my keys, don’t ever step foot here again or else, I’ll file a restraining order.</p><p> </p><p>I threw the phone and left it at that, my body rested on my sofa. I looked up at the ceiling and that’s where I left my eyes, I didn’t know where to look or what even to think. All of a sudden, I heard my post flap make a sound and I heard clink, I looked over and saw it was my keys with a note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry Joji, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me and Ian, we are out of your life now. I am sorry for not telling you the truth when I should have but I just couldn’t hurt your feelings, you are a very precious human being and I hope the next girl you meet will treat you better than I did. I took advantage of you and that was terrible of me. I am sorry Joji. Good bye and thanks for everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lisa </em>
</p><p>There was also a second note along with it and it was from Ian.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am sorry bro, this time around I seriously fucked up. I have never seen you this angry before and it was wrong of me to do that I did and I definitely destroyed the bro code, but I am sorry. Please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. I hope you go far in life with your music. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ian </em>
</p><p>I just threw the notes in the bin and kept the keys in my pocket. I went up to my bedroom and went to go take a shower, I stripped out of the clothes that I’ve been wearing all day today to do errands before I found them in bed together.</p><p>
  <strong> Back to reality...</strong>
</p><p>I’ve been single for 2 years after the ending of me and my ex and losing my ex friend. I haven’t really been seeing someone, I have had a few small flings and they were fun. I just wanted to settle down. I found myself in the library with my eyes glued to a book that I’ve been reading for the past week until I felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked up and saw a very beautiful girl, her beauty was glowing at me and I blinked 3 times to be sure I wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating.</p><p>“Hello.” She smiled.</p><p>“Hey.” I greeted her back with a smile.</p><p>“Can I sit beside you?” She asked politely.</p><p>“Sure you can, let me move my backpack and make space for you on the table.” I moved my stuff from one side to the other and moved my backpack to the floor.</p><p>She sat herself down and made herself comfortable, I watched her get out her laptop, notebook, pencil case and a bottle of water. She smiled at me as I observed and I could feel my cheeks blushing a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So tell me if I'm mad </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's something in your laugh</em>
</p><p>
  <em> That makes me fear the way you smile, hey </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s your name?” She asked as she turned her body to face me.</p><p>“My name is George Miller but everyone calls me Joji for short. What’s your name?”</p><p>“My name is Nala Jones but everyone calls me Nala.”</p><p>“You have such a lovely name, it’s nice to meet you Nala.” Her name felt harmonic as it rolled off my tongue.</p><p>“Thank you Joji.”</p><p>“So where are you from or where did you grow up?”</p><p>“Well, I was born in Japan but I grew up in the US. My mother is Japanese and my father is Australian. What about yours?”</p><p>“My mother is English and my father is Spanish. I did not grow up here in the US but I moved here when I was 13, I believe.”</p><p>“Oh okay, interesting. I don’t remember how long I’ve lived in America but it’s been quite some time.”</p><p>“That’s cool, can you speak your mother tongue?”</p><p>“Hai! Can you?” I said in my mother tongue.</p><p>“Si!” She spoke as she giggled.</p><p>“Do you want to be friends?” She asked with her eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Sure, put your number and your socials in.” I smiled at her as I gave her my phone.</p><p>Once we were done exchanging numbers and socials, she got back to her studying and I got back to my addicting book that I’ve been struggling to put down. The library was soon closing, Nala and I packed our things ready to leave the compound. As we walked outside the door and was about to go our separate ways.</p><p>“It was really cool meeting you Joji!” Nala said with her big smile.</p><p>“It was cool meeting you too Nala, I’ll see you around!” I smiled at her.</p><p>“See you later!” She waved as she walked.</p><p>“See you!”</p><p>It was now 6 in the evening and I had just finished making myself some ramen noodles, I called out for my puppy to see if she was awake or not. Yes, I got a puppy, she’s one year old, I decided to get her for companionship, I felt like I needed company.</p><p>“ANGIE?" I called her by her name. I heard her small paws clicking on the floor as she ran to me filled with glee.</p><p>“Hey angel, did you miss me?” I kneeled down to her level and gave her kisses. She returned my kisses, I carried her up and held her in my arms and gave her a gentle hug. She’s a golden retriever. Her fur is so golden that you can never miss her out in the streets.</p><p>“Papa, missed you too baby.” I giggled.</p><p>“Are you hungry? I know it’s been a while since you last ate. Let’s go check at your house and see if you need cleaning up.” I held her in my arms and walked over to her small house that I built her, I built her two houses and one is for when she’s in my room and one for downstairs, she varies and I know she thanks me for it. I checked her house downstairs and I see that she has finished the water and food and I can see there’s excretions from her body. I put her down so I could clean up everything and give her fresh water and food.</p><p>“Here, baby girl. Here’s fresh food and water. I also changed your toilet. All clean and fresh for a princess like you.” I pecked her nose.</p><p>I heard my phone vibrating, I walked over to the kitchen counter and saw it was from Nala.</p><p><strong>Nala</strong>: hey Joji! what are you doing?</p><p><strong> Joji</strong>: hey Nala! I am currently feeding my puppy and just finished eating my ramen. how about you?</p><p><strong> Nala</strong>: OOO YOU HAVE A PUPPY???</p><p><strong>Nala</strong>: I just finished my food also! I am going to watch some Daria, have you heard of that show?</p><p><strong> Joji</strong>: yes I have a puppy hehe, you should come over one day and say hi to Angie.</p><p><strong>Joji</strong>: no, I haven’t seen it but I’ve heard of it. She’s a girl with glasses right.</p><p><strong>Nala</strong>: correct!! we will watch all 5 seasons together then!!!</p><p><strong>Nala</strong>: I will, angie is such a cute name :’)</p><p><strong> Joji</strong>: thank you! I wanted to name her angela but I felt it like didn’t sit for right her but when angie came to mind it was the perfect fit!</p><p><strong>Nala</strong>: angie is a lovely name for a cute doggo! what type of breed is she?</p><p><strong>Joji</strong>: she’s a golden retriever:)</p><p><strong>Joji</strong>: sent an attachment: 1 image</p><p><strong> Nala</strong>: AW SHES A QUEEN:’)</p><p><strong>Joji:</strong> I love her very much!! Such a good girl:’)</p><p><strong>Nala</strong>: I’ll come over one day and meet her!</p><p><strong>Nala</strong>: I gotta go now and try and finish the last part of my studying.</p><p><strong>Nala</strong>: I’ll see you soon! Joji: good luck lala, I’ll see you soon!</p><p>(joji gave her a nickname, it is not spelt wrong.)</p><p><strong>Nala</strong>: thanks jo!</p><p>I sighed in content after meeting someone new, it always felt refreshing that I am meeting someone new knowing that they don’t know anyone that I used to be friends or had connections with. It’s just a clean slate.</p><p>
  <em>It's hard to believe sometimes</em>
</p><p>
  <em> We can pretend we're normal people </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I can repeat those times </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can pretend we're boring people</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>